In conventional two-stage dialing, a caller device establishes a first-stage communication between the caller device and a communication server. The first-stage communication can be established by dialing a predefined number associated with the communication server.
After the first-stage communication has been established, the caller device sends a contact number associated with a called device. The contact number associated with the called device is usually pulsed out in-band over the established first-stage communication to the communication server in the DTMF method. However, other techniques for sending this contact number (such as DTM) may also be used.
After the contact number associated with the called device has been sent to the communication server, the communication server establishes a communication session between the caller device and the called device.
However, the time required to pulse out the contact number of the called device is substantial. As a result, the time required to set up the end-to-end communication session between the called device and the caller device increases significantly.
In light of the above, there is a need for a method and system for optimizing two-stage dialing. Further, the method and system should also be able to reduce the time required to set up the end-to-end communication session between the called device and the caller device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated, relative to other elements, to help in improving an understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.